


Fan Talk

by SnowHoeKaiKBob



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also niall isn’t there for long but he’s there, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, Harry’s fans love Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Pretty much yeah, Singer Harry Styles, Social Media, THEYRE SO CUTE, Twitter, getting hate, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowHoeKaiKBob/pseuds/SnowHoeKaiKBob
Summary: Louis wasn’t even sure who said it, if he’s being honest. One voice among the other 20, talking on top of eachother. But he couldn’t help the way his eyes snapped towards it, that stupid feeling building up in his stomach, which he hated because he shouldn’t be feeling it, shouldn’t be letting them get to him.—Where Harry’s fans love Louis, except for those few, who still manage to get to Louis one day while greeting fans.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 216





	Fan Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I really liked this idea so I tried doing it, it’s not my best but I tried (:

Louis loves Harry’s fans, because not only are they (mostly) supportive of their relationship, but because they make Harry happy, and they’re the reason for his success. (Also the fact that Harry is just so bloody amazing). 

Whenever Harry has to practice at a venue, Louis would hang around the tour bus, talking to fans who await outside the venue. He’d done so for almost a year now, months into their relationship being the first time.

It wasn’t that he was scared of his fans back then, but they had been together formonths, 10 to be exact, and of course the fans knew, but it was scary, not knowing what they would say to him.

The first time, Harry was with him at the start, before finally stepping away to the tour bus. Louis had panicked, not knowing what to do, because yes, he’s a social person, but these are Harrys fans and-

‘Can I have a picture?’

And that’s where it began. A majority of Harry’s fans didn’t hate him, didn’t resent their relationship, in fact a lot were so thankful he made Harry happy, and that he provided them with content.

So whenever Harry had practice at a venue, Louis would spend some time away from the tour bus, away from the chaos going on backstage, and would chat with the fans which always showed up outside. Sometimes he even brought Harry along because he’s got to make sure he keeps winning the fans over.

Louis eventually did stop caring, overall, about whether or not they supported them. The fans he met outside the venue knew he would show up, and they were always respectful, always.

—

- **can I just say thank god for Louis? He makes Harry so happy wtf**

- **did you see how Harry would just rest his head on his shoulder THEYRE SO CUTE PLS**

- **Louis was showing us photos of harRY LOUIS WAS SHOWING US PHOTOS OF HARRY THEYRE SO CUTE STOP**

- **JAKAJAOAJAOSJA LOUIS IS SO CUTE IM GONNA CRY AND SOMETIMES HARRY WILL JUST STARE AT HIM INSTEAD OF SIGNING THINGD HOYLFUCJKKKKJ**

** -HARRY IS SO WHIPPED PLS **

—

‘Did you know he drools sometimes?’ Louis grinned, scrolling through his phone as he tried to find an example. He flashed the screen to the fans, only around 10, as the others were off talking to Harry, getting autographs and such. ‘It’s cute when you think about it,’ he added.

A fan, Shania he thinks, he can’t be sure, he was never the best with names, is essentially on the verge of crying, but she still smiles at him as she speaks up, ‘you are so bloody whipped.’

Louis lets out a bright laugh, and leans forward a bit as he beckons them forward, a smile on his face, ‘I know, but dont tell H, it gets to his head.’

‘Louis.’

‘Oopsies’ he giggled, as the fans around him laugh, the energy intensifying as it always does when Harry approached, ‘hi love’ he grins, as he turns to Harry, who had left the other fans, who were now apart of the little group around Louis.

‘Hi.’

‘How are you?’ Louis says innocently, and he knows he’s being a little shit, but he can’t help himself. He moves his phone behind him, and he doesn’t miss the way harrys eyes follow the movement. Maybe he should’ve been a little more subtle.

‘What are you doing?’ He asks, a smile reluctantly forming on his face as he steps closer to Louis, and god the fans were loving it, by the squeals and whispers that increased in volume. ‘Can I see your phone?’

‘Nope.’ Louis grinned, turning back to the fans. ‘So would you guys like to see the time-‘

‘Okay that’s enough, babe,’ Harry laughs, reaching out and grasping Louis’ hand to stop him from continuing to find some other embarrassing photo of Harry. ‘I’m going to finish signing some more things, and you,’ he pauses, glancing back at the fans with a cheeky smile, ‘can tell them about the time-‘

‘Okay harold, off you go.’ Louis rolls his eyes fondly, not bothering to glance at him as he turns back to the fans. Harrys laugh behind him brings a small smile to his face, and he can tell the fans notice by the _aww_ ’s that erupt from the small crowd. He doesn’t miss the way harrys hand happens to touch his bum either; and he turns and glares at him for a moment as he laughs once again, walking back to the other fans as they split off again.

It carried on as usual, Harry signing autographs and taking pictures, and he knew he’d have to get back to the crew in around 10 minutes, but he’d much rather stay and watch as Louis interacted with the fans.

—

And it’s not like Louis hadn’t experienced this hate before; it’d been tough when they came out. But right now, outside the venue, was a time he valued, he always felt so safe talking to the fans there. Having Harry with him, he didn’t think anyone would even try anything in the first place, but maybe they didn’t think Harry would hear, preoccupied with two girls asking for photos. But he did, and the silence that followed was deafening.

He isn’t insecure, he likes to think. Because it’s not like he hates himself, but sometimes just, the words get to him. Because no matter how many times Harry tells him they’re jealous; that he loves him, it’s hard not to understand where they’re coming from. 

Louis knows he isn’t the cutest boy alive, he knows Harry could have any guy or girl he wants, he knows that. He also knows that a lot of Harry’s fans loves him, or at least they don’t hate him. But he always struggles with the hate, the people always watching him, waiting for the moment they can release an article saying ‘ _Harry Styles’ ugly boyfriend_ ’ or something along those lines.

He knows that Harry deserves better, but he also knows Harry loves him.

—

Louis wasn’t even sure who said it, if he’s being honest. One voice among the other 20, talking on top of eachother. But he couldn’t help the way his eyes snapped towards it, that stupid feeling building up in his stomach, which he hated because he shouldn’t be feeling it, shouldn’t be letting them get to him.

‘ _How can Harry like this *f slur*? He couldn’t even go after a cute one?’_

—

Louis’ face dropped, and Harry hated it. Louis could tell by the way he immediately stopped the signature he was signing, and began to walk their way. Louis put on a smile and turns to Harry, shaking his head. He’s not surprised when he continues on towards him, reaching out to him and turning him away from the silent fans.  


He hates it, but the smile drops away almost immediately, and he can feel Harry glance back at the fans as he pulls Louis to him.Louis was never really faced with this face to face, it’s more paparazzi, on the off chance that Harry even allows Louis near them, and online shit, but Harry hates it.

All at once, everyone begins talking again, and Louis hates how dramatic he’s being, he hates how it’s affecting him, just one small comment, and he doesn’t want to go, he doesn’t, but Harry begins to drag him to the tour bus, a reassuring hand on his waist. As they walk, Harry doesn’t turn to look back at the fans, as they argue among themselves.

Louis is sure the person is gone by now, if the confusion, mixed with anger, he hears has anything to do with it. He’s not surprised by it either, the fans that were there loved Louis, and he’s sure they weren’t happy with what was said, but he can’t help but think about what they said-

‘Baby-‘

Louis sighs, but makes no effort to stop Harry as he drags him into a hug, right outside the tour bus. Harry deals with hate all the time and yet here he is, having to leave because of one person, who probably wasn’t even wrong in the first place. 

Harry steps back after a moment, but keeps a steady hand on his back as he pushes open the door to the bus, allowing Louis to step through first. Louis doesn’t miss the glance he throws the fans though, his face remaining neutral.

‘H it’s not-‘

‘Don’t do that, Lou, we both know that was wrong, and that it’s not some small thing.’ 

‘Haz I don’t really care,’ Louis starts, but he falls silent at the look Harry throws his way, allowing himself to be seated on the couch nearby, Harry holding him close.

‘Lou, don’t do that with me, I know you do, and even if you don’t, that’s not something they should ever be saying.’ Harry says simply, his brow furrowed.

Louis simply sighs again, reaching to hold Harry’s hand in his own, fiddling with the rings on his hand.

‘But H, now it’s going to be some big thing, and you’re probably going to get backlash for it somehow, over something that isn’t even a big thing because they’re probably ri-‘

Harry cuts off Louis’ rambling, using his free hand to tilt his head towards his, ‘babe, don’t you _dare_ try tell me that they were correct.’ He presses a soft kiss to Louis’ lips when he remains silent. ‘You know I don’t think that, and a majority of my fans don’t either.’

‘H-‘

‘No, Lou. You’re perfect, okay? I know you hate having to deal with this, and I hate having to watch you put up with it all the time, especially online. But I love _you_ , okay? _You’re_ the one I love, only you.’

‘I’m sorry, H.’ Louis mumbles, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, allowing Harry to press a kiss to his temple.

‘Don’t ever be sorry, Lou. I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

—

- **whaT THE FUCK JUST HAPPEND**

** -I’m fuckinf disgusted what the fuckdid you see Louis’ face????? What the fuck who would say that **

** -y’all fucking disgust me, Louis makes Harry so fucking happy and y’all say so much shit about him, LOOK AT HIM HES FUCKINF SO PRETTY SND AMAZJNF YOU FUCKING IDIOTS **

** -fuCK Harry has to be pissed holy shit did he hear ir **

** -he did and he did not look happy he literallt just left the girls he was with and went straight o him **

** -you could tell how much Louis hated having Harry come over to him he just wanted H to continue signing ); **

** -fuck I hate people wrf they have no fuckinf respect for H ffs fucking disgusting ACCEPT THAT LOUIS AND HARRY LOVE EACHOTHER U IDIOTS **

—

Harry hates having to leave, he always does, but he’s already late to rehearsal, and he knows that a crew member would come get him soon. He sighs, untangling himself from Louis who had fallen asleep, pressing a quick kiss to his head. He pauses, glancing at Louis’ sleeping form for a moment, before pulling his hoodie off, a treat people with kindness one ironically, placing it on Louis’ lap.

When he finally steps outside, he doesn’t glance towards the fans that are still waiting, and he appreciates the fact that none of them bother him.

He wouldn’t be surprised if they’re still recording though, the fans always are.

—

- **Harry didn’t look happy ):**

** -what happened? **

** \- someone was hella rude towards Louis and Harry heard and they left to the tour bus **

** -wtf that’s disgusting **

** -here’s the video if u want it **

** -did anyone see the person? **

** -we’re pretty sure they managed to leave we got everyone to check their videos ): **

** -y’all are genuinely so gross like can’t u guys accept that Harry is happy wtf **

** -did Lou stay on the bus then? **

** -yeah he hasn’t come out yet **

** -I THINK HARRY LEFT HIS HOODIE FOR LOUIS HE DIDNT HAVE IT ON WHEN HE CAME OUT GUYS KAOSJSIAJSOSJAIA THATS SO CUTE **

** -I love my cute boyfriends **

** -anyways thanks to that person we probably won’t ever get Louis content again before shows!!! Thanks!!!!!! **

** -fuuuuucckckkckkk I feel so bad **

** -i love protective Harry  **

** -pls he’s so scary **

** -I really hope they find the person who said it ); **

** -fuck I hope Louis is okay wtf **

—

When Louis wakes up, only 15 minutes later, he thinks, he checks his phone to see a few messages from Harry.

_** Hazza <3 ** _

- _I was late to rehearsals sorry_

_ -you can come backstage when u wake up cause I know you’ll be up soon _

_ -don’t bother with the fans for now, okay? Don’t worry about them I love you _

_ -Niall is here btw (: _

Louis rolls his eyes, but sends a few _xx_ ’s in reply, a soft smile taking over his face. He holds the grey TPWK hoodie in his hands for a moment, before sighing and pulling it over his head.

‘ _So much for treating people with kindness_ ’ he mumbles to himself, taking his phone back to send a quick snap to Harry.

He takes a moment to just sit there, not trying to think of the words from earlier, but to just waken up a bit more. He stands up eventually, pulling the hood on over his hair, which he’s sure is messy. He wishes Harry could’ve at least allowed him to sleep on the bed instead, but he’s thankful for him anyways.

He shoves his phone into his pocket, and he finally steps out of the tour bus, the door slamming behind him. He can tell the fans notice right away, and he’s surprised to see that it’s the same people as before, and he smiled slightly at the thought. Atleast he knew they cared. 

He thinks of what Harry messaged him, and instead of going to the fans as he usually would, he walks across the parking lot, towards the door leading backstage. He can hear the fans calling out and he turns to just give them a small smile and wave.

‘ _We love you Louis,_ ’ is what he hears over it all, and he lets out a brief laugh, a warm feeling settling over him.

He pushes his way through the backstage door, the guard standing there sending him a small smile. He follows his way backstage, sending waves to those who say hi to him. Whenever he’s managed to get a break from work, and accompany Harry on tour, he always ends up becoming well known by the crew members, and he loves talking to them.

He opens his phone as he walks, opening up twitter after a moment of hesitation. He’d followed some of Harry’s fans before, ones who are supportive, of course, so he’s not surprised that the first thing that pops up is a video of the earlier incident. He starts watching it, making sure his volume is down enough so that no one else can hear it.

He rolls his eyes at it as it gets the the part where the person had insulted him, and almost scoffed at how stupid he was. People probably thought he looked weak now. He keeps walking as he scrolls through the replies, enough that he reaches _those_ replies

As he’s scrolling through them, he bumps into someone and he mumbles an apology, his eyes glued to the screen, until a familiar accent speaks.

‘Tommo!’

Louis tears his eyes from the screen, grinning up at Niall, ‘hey Niall,’ he smiles, bringing the blonde into a hug, ‘H said you were here.’ 

Niall grinned at him as he pulled back, ‘I’m with you guys for the next couple of days, actually, so no going around and fuc-‘

‘Shut up Niall,’ Louis laughs, his eyes glancing back down to his phone. He doesn’t miss the way Niall’s do too, and the way he goes silent for a moment.

‘Let’s go find Harry, yeah?’ Niall says simply, ignoring the way Louis rolls his eyes as he puts his phone away, ‘He should be heading back to his dressing room soon.’

‘Well that was where I was heading, Niall, until you decided to distract me.’

‘Sure you were, tommo, sure you were.’

—

- **Louis finally came out of the tour bus ):**

** -does anyone have a video? **

** -yeah here: **

- **waIT HES WEARING HARRYS HOODIE THATS SO CUTE**

** -ITS SO BIG ON HIM IM CRYINFSJKSJSKSJS **

- **he didn’t go over to the fans ):**

** -I’m not surprised he didn’t, I wouldn’t either **

** -he’s wearing a tpwk hoodie and yet somehow some people still don’t understand it **

- **HE LOOKS TINY**

** -he’s wearing Harry’s hoodie with the hood uP WHAT IF HE DIDNT WANT US TO SEE HIM IM SO SAD **

** -fuck I hate that person )))):  **

—

‘Here, on Love on Tour, we only spread love and kindness,’ Harry begins, smiling as the crowd starts to quieten down at the seriousness in his voice, ‘we believe love is love, and that we are all equal.’

The crowd is completely silent at this point, aside from the few murmurs, and Harry can almost see Louis rolling his eyes back stage. 

‘So,’ Harry continues, ‘we aim to spread love, and only love. As I’m sure you know, I love every single one of you,’ he pauses with a smile on his face as the crowd erupts for a few moments, ‘and I also have my own friends and family that I love.’ 

Practically the whole stadium erupts into aww’s at that, and he glances back stage briefly. He can tell the crowd notices by how it suddenly increases in volume, and he lets out a small laugh.

‘And, as I’m sure you all know, I do have someone that I especially love,’ he waits until the crowd quietens again before continuing, ‘and all I ask for you all to do, is to treat people with kindness.’

He lets out a huge smile, as the opening of Treat People with Kindness plays, and the crowd erupts into cheers again. 

He can almost here Louis backstage telling people how dumb he is, and that leaves him smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all liked it (((:
> 
> my twitter: @killmykai


End file.
